bendy_and_the_ink_machine_brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Bendy and the Ink Machine
''Bendy and the Ink Machine ''conhecido como ''BATIM ''abreviado, é um episódico jogo de terror em primeira pessoa de quebra-cabeça desenvolvido por theMeatly e Mike Mood. O jogo foi lançado officialmente na Steam em 27 de Abril de 2017. O Capítulo 1 foi lançado em 10 de Fevereiro de 2017 na Game Jolt. O Capítulo 2 foi lançado em 18 de Abril de 2017 junto com o update do Capítulo 1. O Capítulo 3 foi lançando em 28 de Setembro de 2017 junto com o novo update dos outros dois capítulos. O Capítulo 4 foi lançado em 30 de Abril de 2018, e o último capítulo foi lançado em 26 de Outubro de 2018 todos juntos como parte de uma coleção, incluindo um "sexto capítulo". Em 12 de Setembro de 2017, o jogo foi removido do Gamejolt e do Itch.io, deixando o jogo apenas na Steam. Os portes de Xbox One e Playstation 4 foram programados para serem lançados junto com o lançamento do Capítulo 5, em 26 de Outubro de 2018, mas já o porte de Nintendo Swtich foi programado para lançar em 20 de Novembro de 2018. Infelizmente os portes de Xbox e Playstation foram adiados para o mesmo dia do Switch, fazendo assim todos os portes de consoles serem lançados em 20 de Novembro de 2018. No dia 15 de Dezembro de 2018, foi anunciado um porte para celulares e em 21 de Dezembro de 2018, o jogo foi lançado para celulares android e iOS. Sumario "Bendy and the Ink Machine" é um jogo de terror de ação e quebra cabeça em primeira pessoa que começa nos últimos dias do passado da animação e termina em um futuro muito escuro. Take on the role of jan entertainer for a long time, returning to a forgotten place, which he never thought he would see again.''joey ''O que se segue...é um misterio. Capítulos Recepção O jogo recebeu o prêmio de "Melhor Jogo de Terror" pelo IGN, e está listado como #1 em "18 Melhores jogos de Horror de 2017".IGN - 18 Best Horror Games of 2017 Áudio Trivia * Antes do lançamento de cada capítulo, o theMeatly anuncia o concurso de fan art, permitindo que os fãs apresentassem sua fanart para o concurso. A fanart dos vencedores aparecerão nos capítulos é também receberão uma cópia gratuita do jogo do lançamento do jogo. ** O primeiro concurso de fanart começou em 16 de Fevereiro de 2017 e expirou em 2 de Março. *** Os três vencedores foram ImaginateKate,MaxInkly e Poppy May respectivamente ** O segundo concurso de fanart começou em 22 de Abril e expirou em 15 de Junho. *** Os seis vencedores foram Firion Bifrost, Shannon Marie, Prismahays, Noisypaperdragon, Nao Sasaki e Cipher Berry, respectivamente. ** O terceiro concurso de fanart começou em 14 de outubro e acabou em 20 de dezembro. *** Os cinco vencedores foram ATAT, MissPeya, Merkurfisch, Cary, e Weretoons. * Por um curto período de tempo na pagina da GameJolt do jogo, a trilha sonora do protótipo estava disponível para download. * Mike Mood, quando perguntado se consideraria desenvolver uma versão portátil do jogo depois que todos os capítulos fossem lançados, ele afirmou que ele e os outros desenvolvedores vão tentar fazer um se funcionar corretamente."When the game is complete we're going to revisit it, we don't want to release it on mobile if it doesn't play right, but we will try. :D" - Mike Mood. 9 de Maio de 2017, Twitter Links externos * Site official * Pagina da Wikipedia (Pagina da Wikipedia do Brasil) * Facebook * Twitter * Instagram Videos "Bendy and the Ink Machine" - Reveal Trailer 2017|O trailer do Capítulo 1. Referencias En:Bendy and the Ink Machine Ru:Bendy and the Ink MachineCategoria:Diversos